ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Zero
"Who are you?!" "Zero! Ultraman Zero! Son of Seven! —Belial and Zero, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie is an Ultra being and the son of Ultra Seven. He was trained under Ultraman Leo after he was banished from the Land of Light by his father for attempting to take the Plasma Spark for himself. Zero relies more on physical strength and raw power in combat and is somewhat stubborn, however he has a caring side shown when he befriended a Pigmon while training and chose to save him rather than continue fighting, leading to his redemption. Ultraman Zero is considered among the most powerful Ultras in the Land of Light and a young Ultra with Great potential. As he is Ultraseven's son, he has a similar crest on his head to his father, Ultraseven. History Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends THE MOVIE In his debut appearance Ultraman Zero is seen training with Ultraman Leo on the desert planet he was sent to after attempting to steal the Plasma Spark, wearing the Techtor Gear Zero training armor. When Pigmon was in danger (a falling rock was going to crush him), Zero decided to save him rather than continue his training battle with Leo. Leo,Ultraman Astra and Ultraman King then reveal to him that saving the life of someone is the purpose of an Ultraman, and when he was exiled by his father, Seven, he was actually saving him from touching the Plasma Spark, otherwise he would have ended up like the evil Ultraman Belial who like Zero attempted to steal the Plasma Spark and ended up a threat to the entire Land of Light. When Seven's Eye Slugger was sent as an S.O.S. King declares Zero redeemed and frees him of his armor so he may join in the fight against Belial. Zero arrived just in time to see his father mortally wounded, destroying some monster in his way he took his to safety on a ledge, when his father died in his arms. The young Ultra was enraged and destroyed the remains of Belial's 100 Monster Army and fought against Belial himself, seemingly destroying him after a long battle. But when Belial returned as Beryudora, it took him with help from the remaining Ultra Brothers, Leo, Ultraman Astra, Ultraman Dyna, Rei, EX Gomora, and all of ZAP SPACY to destroy Belial. When the Plasma Spark was returned, Zero reunited with his revived father. Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial In the film, Ultraman Zero The Movie, Zero is the main character fighting against three Darklops with his father and volunteers to go face the threat. On a distant planet, he comes across Run and his brother Nao. With Run dying and Zero running out of power, he takes Run's body as a host. Run had slipped into a coma, leaving Zero unexpectedly in control of his body. During his travels he becomes allies with several characters including Glenfire, Mirror Knight, and Jean-bot. Zero also battles against the army of the revived Galactic Emperor, Kaiser Belial. With the defeat of Belial, Zero left with Run fully revived. A new alliance was formed with Zero calling it the "Ultimate Force Zero". Ultraman Saga Zero reappeared in the movie Ultraman Saga, along Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Cosmos and the Ultra Brothers. After defeating the remains of Belial's army, Ultraman Zero heard a voice calling for help, following the voice, he traveled to another universe, finding an alternate Earth. Landing a top of skyscraper, he is shocked to find the city was completely deserted. He then ran into Alien Bat's ship getting into a fight with his fighter drones. Taking them down one by one, one of the drones falls in the direction of a young boy and Zero witnesses the heroic act of Taiga Nozomu, who sacrificed his life to save the child, even though Zero saved the boy with his capture ray. Zero was moved by his act, and decided to merge with him and make him his human host, but Taiga Nozomu was annoyed that he had to share his life with an Ultra and refuses to transform, due to a grudge against the Ultras for the death of his parents during an alien attack on Earth where Dyna did not show up to protect them. Taiga and the boy eventually run into Gubila which chases them across the city, despite Zero's urging Taiga refuses to transform and instead runs with the boy in a rather comedic chase. The pair are saved by the appearance of Ultraman Cosmos, who came with Zero, who calms the beast and sends it on its way. Afterwards they meet up with Musashi and eventually meet Team U and are taken to their base. There they meet the other children besides the boy who they look after and learn that the people of that Universe's Earth were taken in energy form to fuel Giganto Zetton with their suffering and other negative emotions a year ago. They also learn that Shin Asuka was with Team U for a long time but mysteriously disappear. After a few attacks from Alien Bat, and an incomplete transformation leaving Zero at only five meters to assist Cosmos in combat, the two take off to battle the upgraded Zetton and its master and learn the fate of Dyna. He had fought the evil monster but only managed to seal it in its cocoon before his color timer went out and he turned to stone. During the battle Team U arrived to assist them by digging up the still working Reflasher which Dyna expelled so he could be later revived. With a third Ultra, the battle that Zero and Cosmos were previously losing turned in their favor and they eventually defeated Giganto Zetton. However Alien Bat merged himself and his ship with the fallen form of Zetton, causing it to take on its next form, Hyper Zetton, which easily trounced the three Ultras. Cosmos and Dyna were forced to return to human form due a lack of power but Zero expired from his injuries leaving Taiga with a stone Ultra Brace. Despite their seemingly bleak situation Asuka and Musashi encouraged Taiga to keep going, stating that they still had to protect everyone. The three Ultra hosts formed a Nexus of Souls between themselves and their Ultras, reviving Zero and Team U's captain and causing the Ultra Brace to temporarily evolve into the Saga Brace which then merged their lights into one form: Ultraman Saga. The new Ultra clashed with Zetton in the abandon city, his power now able to keep up where the three separate Ultras could not. Eventually their battle took to space and Zetton and Alien Bat were destroyed, freeing mankind and restoring them to their physical forms. Dyna and Cosmos returned to their universes while Taiga stayed. Zero waved goodbye to his new comrade and continued on his journey as the lights on the dark side of the planet were turned back on. Ultra Zero Fight Part One Eventually returning to the universe where his friends waited, Zero found himself in the Monster Graveyard where he was training with the new powers he had gained from Dyna and Cosmos. It was there that the young Ultra was attacked by several monsters(Bemular,Telesdon,Sadora & Gudon) sent by Alien Bat. Given to him as a gift, Zero had gained two new modes from Dyna and Cosmos which he used to defeat them: LunaMircale and StrongCorona modes. Alien Bat appeared with a group of monsters he called the Four Hell Beasts. He challenged the Ultra to a series of battles which Zero gladly accepted. Zero lunged at the evil alien but suddenly a beam shot up from the ground downing him and forcing him to wear a new techtor gear. Alien Bat set loose Red King , which he evolved into EX Red King. The monster's absurd strength and Zero's forced handicap meant he was being trounced about no matter what he tried as the armor inflected pain whenever he tried to remove it. Surprisingly Zero found a Pigmon watching the battle and was reminded of his previous friend, this gave him the strength to change into StrongCorona mode to save him from the monster and destroy Red King with a Garnet Buster. Zero's next battle was against two monsters Gan-Q and Bemstar, Zero returned to his normal form and found his Wide Shot was useless. The two were dimensionally linked, Bemstar absorbed it in his stomach and Gan-Q shot it back from his eye. Thinking quick he took on LunaMiracle Mode and dove into Bemstar's stomach and burst out of Gan-Q's eye destroying them both. Suddenly Zero found himself in a white space at the same size as Pigmon and Alien Bat who taunted him and forced Zero to face copies of his new forms. After a short battle with each and then both, Zero cut them in two, ending Galberos ' illusion and the monster's life. It was then that Alien Bat made his move, he absorbed the souls of the four defeated monsters and transported himself, Zero and the Pigmon to a rocky desert world/dimension. There he grew giant size and challenged Zero, conjuring a blade. Zero called his Twin Sword and the two engaged in a sword fight which Zero was winning until Alien Bat revealed a truth. Pigmon was yet another monster he had revived an experiment to prove the science worked. This revelation shock the Ultra and the battle ended with Zero on the ground and Alien Bat's foot planted on his head. The alien belittled and when he was about to deal the final blow, Zero heard Pigmon's cries and understood what the little creature was trying to tell him. His faith renewed Zero did something unexpected, calling on the power within the Ultra Brace he dodged the attack by splitting into two, one was LunaMiracle Mode and the other StrongCorona Mode. The Ultra pair dealt with the Alien, the blue Ultra protecting Pigmon and the red Ultra destroying the alien with his finisher. Alien Bat was destroyed and Pigmon was purified and sent to elsewhere to live in peace. With that event over Zero returned to normal and eventually met up with the rest of his team marking an end to his training period. ()0().jpg|Ultraman Zero with a robe Zero dodge Bemular's attacking.jpg|Zero dodge Bemular's attack Zero meet Alien Bat & The Four Beast Warriors of Hell.jpg|Zero meet Alien Bat & The Four Beast Warriors of Hell Zero about to fight Alien Bat and The Four Beast Warriors of Hell.jpg|Zero about to fight them Zero hit by Ex Red King.jpg|Zero(in Techtor Gear) hit by Ex Red King Zero StrongCorona defeating Ex Red King.jpg|Zero StrongCorona using Garnet Buster on Ex Red King Zero & Pigmon trapped.jpg|Zero & Pigmon trapped into Galberos's illusion Zero vs two Ultraman Zero ghost.jpg|Zero vs two Ultraman Zero ghost Ultrmn rtsdn aln Bt vs Zr.png|Zero (split into two: StrongCorona & LunaMiracle) vs Alien Bat Ultimate Force Zero in Ultra Zero Fight One.jpg|Zero & his team about to leave Part Two As a Silvergon rampaged on the desert world of Planet Fantom, the natives of that world were saved by Zero who appeared in the nick of time to protect a group of locals. Countering its famous strength with StrongCorona mode, Zero performed the Ultra Hurricane on the beast. While it was in the air Zero change into LunaMiracle and with the Luna Wave, tamed the monster and brought it back down in a barrier. No longer a threat, Zero allowed the creature to be on it way when he met by Mother of Ultra(Alien Hipporito, the one that sent Silvergon to bait Zero) who had came to tell Zero that trouble had befallen his team. Ultra Mother led Zero to the Mighty Anaheim base, which was based on structure in the Land of light, nearby where she revealed Mirror Knight and Glenfire. To Zero's surprise and horror they had both been turned to bronze. As Zero looked over the defeated forms of his comrades Mother of Ultra approached him under a sinister light as she formed a sphere of evil energy in her hand. Fortunately Zero had sensed something was wrong and grabbed her hand before she could do anything, accusing her of being an imposter, Zero tore of her cape as she jumped away, and transformed back into Alien Hipporito. The evil alien noted how Zero's hand was turned to bronze and boasted before Zero used the same hand and StrongCorona mode to beat him senseless, knocking him out of base and into an asteroid before finishing him of with the Garnet Buster. With the alien destroyed, Zero's hand turned back to normal but before he could go check on his friends he was set upon by an Alien Temperor and a Tyrant Zero faced of against the duo first matching Tyrant weapon hands with his Zero Sluggers and then making an attempt on the Temporian with his Wide shot. Unfortunately, Tyrant used his Bemstar's stomach to absorb but Zero used his Zero Sluggers to reflect his Emerium ray straight into Alien Temporer who was knocked back. Continuing his duel with Tyrant, Zero was held down by the monster while the Temporer blasted him with the same beam one of his kind used to counter the Ultra brothers years ago, the Temperor mocked Zero stating he had failed to save his friends who would be trapped as statues. Close to being defeated Zero called on StrongCorona mode to free himself. He threw of Tyrant sending him flying with a Zero Kick into his master and would've pressed his advantage had Alien Mephilas not appear. Though Zero attempted to strike his punch hit thin air as the alien was only there as a hologram. Mephilas told Zero that they had an insurance, he showed Zero pigmon (the same one he met before) trapped in a sphere in his hand. After he finished speaking Zero was about to continue his fight against Temperor but his leg was suddenly covered in ice. It was a Glozam lookalike, who had frozen Zero's leg. Then someone else threw fire at Zero from behind, it was a Deathrem lookalike. While Zero changed to normal mode, he couldn't move his leg yet because it was still. Zero, trapped then by Glozam, Deathrem, Temperor and Tyrant was about to be defeated by their combined attacks. With his leg still frozen he was able to fight but can't move to dodge any of their attacks. Suddenly there was a sneak attack on the Darkness Five. It was his team, Ultimate Force Zero, they had come to rescue Zero. Zero was surprised that see them but glad nonetheless. As the group battle the Darkness Five Zero took of to rescue Pigmon in the Monster Graveyard. There he battle Alien Mephilas in StrongCorona mode with his Ultra Lance. After a short bout it seemed Zero was winning but Memphilas tried and underhanded tactic. He fired an energy blast at the defenseless Pigmon. When it seemed Pigmon was destroyed it was revealed that Zero( who had turn to LunaMiracle mode) had thrown his Ultra Lance which had become an Ultra Shield. He hit Mephilas with the Revolium Hissatsu (LunaMiracle's Finisher) and knocked him back and he positioned himself between Pigmon and the Evil entity. Zero faced of against Mephilas using his LunaMiracle Slugger ability to attack the evil alien. Although Mephilas countered all the blades with his sword he was knocked down by Zero Revolium Finisher. Beaten but not destroyed Mephilas announced the entrance to the power behind the Darkness Five. As lightning struck the top of a nearby mountain Zero and Pigmon spied the form of Armored Darkness, however the young Ultra sensed something else as well, a familiar sensation he knew he shouldn't sense ever again. The suit of armor removed it helmet to reveal the face of Belial, healed even to the point his scar was gone. Zero took of in his normal form, brandishing his Ultra Lance and wrestled against Belial and his double trident in mid-air. Though he held his one for a moment Belial kicked him away sending him flying into the ground. Belial landed and taunted the young Ultra but Zero changed to StrongCorona mode and planted his fist into Belial's face. The two fought with Zero holding his own as Mephilas and Pigmon watched from the side lines. The two denizens from Planet Ultra were evenly for a time but Belial eventually overpowered even Zero's red form. Zero fired his Garnet Buster and Belial countered with a large sphere of dark energy from his trident. The blast caused Zero to transform back into his normal form as Belial mocked him from the air. Zero, excepting that none of his other forms could defeat Belial transformed into Ultimate mode and flew towards to the dark Ultra. Belial tried to counter Zero by throwing his trident but Zero knocked it away into a cliff. Zero faced his nemesis who drew his sword and the two engage in a supersonic sword duel, the two fought to their extremes as their motions caused a vortex to form around them. Eventually Zero outmatched Belial and planted his sword where his color timer would have been, but instead of feeling victorious Zero was surprised. The evil ultra's body shattered save for the chest piece, revealing that Belial didn't just wear Armored Darkness, he had become it, the suit of armor was animated by his dark energies and consciousness which were forcing their way into Zero's body. Zero fell to the ground as the dark energies overwhelmed him. He took of threw the graveyard gate eventually landed where his friends battle with the members of Darkness Five. When he arrive, Jean-nine called out Zero's name, but Zero was not the one in control. Belial sent an attack at the young robot who was pushed out of the way by his brother. Unfortunately the blast tore through Jean-bot and went on to devastate the Might Anaheim Base. As the headquarters of Ultimate Force Zero fell, the gestalt creature of Zero(Belial) declared himself Zero Darkness. Zero vs Silvergon.jpg|Zero stops Silvergon from attacking Zero watch Glenfire & Mirror Knight become statue.jpg|Zero shocked to see that his allies have become bronze statues Fake Ultra Mother been stopped by Zero.jpg|Zero reviles that he knew the trick of Alien Hipporito Zero been saved by his team.jpg|Zero saved by his team,Ultimate Force Zero Zero about to leave his team battle.jpg|Zero about to leave his team battling three member of Darkness Five & Tyrant Zero vs Armored Mephilas.jpg|Now, Zero was goes to rescue Pigmon from Armored Mephilas Zero StrongCorona (with Zero Lance) vs Armored Mephilas.jpg|Zero StrongCorona(with Zero Lance) vs Armored Mephilas Zero use Ultra Zero Shield.jpg|Zero LunaMiracle use Zero Shield to protect Pigmon from Armored Mephilas's attacked Zero LunaMiracle using his power while holding Ultra Zero Lance.jpg|Zero LunaMiracle ready to defeat Armored Mephilas Zero LunaMiracle launch an attack.jpg|Zero LunaMiracle launch an attack Armored Mephilas talking to Zero & Pigmon.jpg|After the battle,Zero & Pigmon heard Armored Mephilas say Armored Darkness in front Zero.jpg|Zero shocked watch Armored Darkness(Belial) on top Zero know the voice of that person using Armored Darkness.jpg|Zerothink why he feeling know that person using Armored Darkness is... Zero vs Kaiser Darkness Belial.jpg|Zero & Kaiser Darkness Belial starting their battle Zero crashed landing on the rock.jpg|Zero crashed landing on the rock Zero change to StrongCorona to defeat Belial.jpg|Zero turn to StrongCorona then... Zero StrongCorona punch Belial.jpg|He punch Kaiser Darkness Belial with full strength! But,Belial still not feel pain from Zero StrongCorona punch.jpg|But,Belial still persist from Zero StrongCorona's punch Zero StrongCorona use Garnet Buster on Belial.jpg|Zero StrongCorona use Garnet Buster on Kaiser Darkness Belial Zero almost got explode.jpg|Zero almost got burned Zero turn to his Ultimate Form.jpg|Later,Zero turn to Ultimate Zero and.... Ultimate Zero fly up to Belial.jpg|He fly up to the Kaiser Darkness Belial Ultimate Zero vs Kaiser Darkness Belial.jpg|Ultimate Zero vs Kaiser Darkness Belial! Ultimate Zero vs Kaiser Darkness Belial in swordfight.jpg|Ultimate Zero vs Kaiser Darkness Belial in swordfight Kaiser Darkness Belial 'defeated'.jpg|Ultimate Zero's sword sliced through Belial's armor and it will break into pieces Ultimate Zero got by Belial's trap.jpg|The dark energies from the armor possessed Zero and cause him to become... Later,Zero(Belial) go to the UFZ battle.jpg|Later,the dark energies cause Zero to go to the graveyard gate which his team battle Dark zero.jpg|Zero(Belial) declare as Zero Darkness Profile, Forms, and Techniques - Ultimate Form= Ultimate Zero In Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial, Zero gains the Shield of Baradhi from Ultraman Noa, which becomes the Ultimate Aegis which in turn has Zero become Ultimate Zero. This form gives Zero chest armor and a sword on his right arm in addition to more power. This form was first used to fight Ultimate Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial. Techniques *Sword: From the blade on his right arm Zero can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose, used to slice through Belial's planet size ship. The normal blade itself can be used as a weapon and is strong enough to pierce the body of Armored Darkness. *Final Ultimate Zero: The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. Used to defeat Arch Belial, ending the evil Ultra's threat forever. *Dimensional Travel: Like Noa, Zero can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes and probably dimensions as well, however this drains its power and leaves the Ultimate Zero form unusable for a period of time. He can also travel with passengers (all of Ultimate Force Zero). - StrongCorona Mode= StrongCorona Mode This Strong Corona mode is combined power of Ultraman Cosmos's Corona Mode & Ultraman Dyna's Strong Type. As the powers are combined, the abilities & statistics are combined too. With fiery power from Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode & Powerful Attacks from Ultraman Dyna Strong Type. Techniques *Strength: Although a very strong Ultra on his own, in his red form, Zero's body boasts incredible strength, he is now strong enough to tear through the Techtor Gear which previously held back the Ultra's strength as well as over power Ex Red King. *Ultra Hurricane: Using his new found strength Zero grabs his opponent and throws them into the air with enough force to generate high speed winds/vortex, they are then trapped in a net of light allowing Zero to finish them of. *Garnet Buster: After using the Ultra Hurricane Zero gathers fiery energy from his Ultra Brace into his right hand and punches a flame covered fist into the air, firing a fiery beam at his enemy destroying them. It can be used without Ultra Hurricane, and it still powerful. It is a combination of Dyna's Garnet Bomber and Cosmos' Naybuster Ray. Zero StrongCorona defeating Ex Red King.jpg|Garnet Buster - LunaMiracle Mode= LunaMiracle Mode This Luna Miracle mode is combined power of Ultraman Cosmos's Luna Mode & Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type. As the powers are combined, the abilities & statistics are combined too. With a soft heart and energy abilities from Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode & fast speed from Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type. Techniques *Speed: In his blue form Zero can move and take of at incredible speeds in a blue aura, on the ground or in flight. His reflexes are also increased. The blue aura seems to protect his body as he dove into Bemular's absorption organ and out Gan-Q's eyes (they two were dimensionally link at the time) with out ill effect, destroying the two monsters. *Luna Wave: Like Cosmos Zero can generate a soft ray of light that heals the target/ protects them in a barrier. To do this he sometimes gathers light from the Ultra Brace. It also dispels minus energy, from hearts or beings/objects. Used to free the imprisoned souls in Alien Bat, heal and send away Pigmon, and tame a rampaging Silvergon on Planet Fantom. It is a combination of Cosmos' Luna shootless and Dyna's Revolium Wave. However, this technique only for turning monsters into good. So, it very useless on destroying enemies. *Revolium Hissatsu: A pulse of energy from Zero's hand, it was used to knock back Armored Memphilas. It works by by converting minus energy into light energy and firing a pulse of energy into the target. However it has not been shown destroying a target. However, it more useful than Luna Wave. *LunaMiracle Slugger: Zero can generate three pairs or more of his Zero Sluggers, controlling them all mentally, he can bring them together in an attack similar to Combination Zero. Zero LunaMiracle launch an attack.jpg|LunaMiracle Slugger - Shining Zero= Shining Zero Is an upcoming form of Zero that will appear in Ultra Zero Fight Season 2. Techniques TBA }} Quotes *I just forgot that Memory! (Zero speaking to Ultraman King) *Zero! Ultraman Zero! Son of Seven! (Zero speaking to Ultraman Belial) *You'll pay for this (Zero speaking to Belial again when he see his home being attacked) *We still have our bright future! (Zero's famous quote in Ultraman Saga) Trivia *When Zero's Techno Gear Zero casting off it appears similar to the Kamen Riders' Masked Form's cast off from the series Kamen Rider Kabuto. *Ultraman Zero is the fourth Heisei Movie Ultra. The first is Ultraman Zearth, second is Ultraman Cosmos and the the third is Ultraman the Next. *In Ultraman Saga, Ultraman Zero's rise is a combined sound from the Leo ring and Ultra Eye. *He is the 3rd Ultra that fused with other Ultra(Dyna & Cosmos) to become Ultraman Saga. The 1st was Ultraman Cosmos(he & Ultraman Justice combine become Ultraman Legend) and the 2nd is Ultraman Mebius(he & 6 Ultra Brother combine become Ultraman Mebius Infinity or he & Ultraman Hikari and friend from GUYS combine become Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave). *Ultraman Zero was the 2nd ultraman to have a mid transformation that was not the ultra's true size. Zero breaks the record at being only 5 meters. The 1st was Ultraman the Next, who was 10 meters in his mid transformation. *Zero has never used his new forms on Earth. *Zero was originally going to be called UltraSeven AX and would've resembled an all red version of his current appearance minus his color timer. His Zero Sluggers were originally called the Double I Sluggers and he had several different powers from what his base form currently has such as a flame covered dash and turning the Double I Sluggers into a bow. Gallery Ultrmn Zr0 bld.jpg|Zero's Eye Sluggers merged Ultrmn_Zr_Strng_Crn.jpg|Zero StrongCorona Mode Ultrmn_Zr_Ln_Mrcl.jpg|Zero LunaMiracle Mode chara_01.png|Ultraman Zero Dark zero.jpg|Zero possesed by Belial as Zero Darkness! imageultimate zero.jpg|Zero's Ultimate form imageshinning.jpg|Zero's new form,shinning Zero See Also *Ran - Zero's first Human Host *Taiga Nozomu - Zero's second Human Host Mechanise chara_01.png|Ultraman Zero Category:Ultras Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Movie Heroes Category:Template Category:Videogame characters Ultraman Zero Category:Characters of Ultra Zero fight Category:Ultras from land of light